Vaxasaurian
Vaxasaurians are a sapient dinosaur-like species from the planet Terradino. Biology ]] Vaxasaurians are a humanoid dinosaur-like species, being biege in color. They have human-like hands with four fingers, each with gray/brown nails. They have long dinosaur-like tails and stand about 12 feet tall and can increase their size to about 60 feet tall and back again. When they increase their size, the Vaxasaurians' dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on their back, a crest on their forehead and spikes on their tail. Also, on their shoulders, three plates separate and grow. They can reveal these features without changing their size. Female Vaxasaurians look like males, but have redder skin, larger eyes with pupils and breasts. Vaxasaurians from Dimension 23 are greyish-cyan in color. Reproduction Vaxasaurians reproduce by laying eggs. Behaviour Vaxasaurians often temporarily restore order on Terradino through their sheer physical superiority. Powers and Abilities Vaxasaurians have incredible strength, according to Eugene, enough to lift a To'kustar. Vaxasaurians have thick, armored skin, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. They are durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Vaxasaurians can alter their own body size and mass via dimensional displacement, increasing their strength as they grow. Weaknesses Vaxasaurians are preyed on by Tyrannopede's species. Vaxasaurian strength has a limit, as Humungousaur was only able to hold a trailer above his head for about a minute before dropping it, and only able to hold Tyrannopede above his head for about a second. Vaxasaurians can be harmed by electricity, an Aerophibian's neuroshock blasts and lasers. Notable Vaxasaurians *Humungousaur (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) *Hugh *Suemungousaur 'Vaxasaurian Hybrids' *Liam (½ Vaxasaurian ½ Liam's species; temporarily) *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Vaxasaurian, 48/49 others) 'Biomnitrix Fusions' *Atmosaur (½ Vaxasaurian ½ Atomix's species) *Bullmungoufrag (½ Incursean ½ Vaxasaurian) *Clockmungousaur (½ Chronosapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *Diamongousaur (½ Petrosapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *Dittousaur (½ Splixson ½ Vaxasaurian) *Fourmungousaur (½ Tetramand ½ Vaxasaurian) *Frankensaur (½ Transylian ½ Vaxasaurian) *Ghostmungousaur (½ Ectonurite ½ Vaxasaurian) *Gutmungousaur (½ Vaxasaurian ½ Gutrot's species) *Heatmungousaur (½ Pyronite ½ Vaxasaurian) *Hopmungousaur (½ Orthopterran ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humechosaur Humechosaur (½ Sonorosian ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungoopsaur (½ Polymorph ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungoubig (½ To'kustar ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungouchill (½ Necrofriggian ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungouchuck (½ Perk Gourmand ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungoudactyl (½ Pturbosaurian ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungoudrillo (½ Talpaedan ½ Vaxasaurian) *HumungouRigg (½ Planchakule ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungouspin (½ Geochelone Aerio ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungousquatch (½ Gimlinopithecus ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungoutoe (½ Vaxasaurian ½ Toepick's species) *Humungradesaur (½ Galvanic Mechamorph ½ Vaxasaurian) *Humungravasaur (½ Galilean ½ Vaxasaurian) *HumungRG (½ Prypiatosian-B ½ Vaxasaurian) *Nanosaur (½ Nanochip ½ Vaxasaurian) *Peskmungodust (½ Nemuina ½ Vaxasaurian) *Walkasaur (½ Ickthyperambuloid ½ Vaxasaurian) *Worstmungousaur (½ Atrocian ½ Vaxasaurian) *X-mungousaur (½ Celestialsapien ½ Vaxasaurian) *XLRSaur (½ Kineceleran ½ Vaxasaurian) 'Dimension 23' *Dino-Mighty (the Hero Watch's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) 'Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline' *Humungousaur (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Humungousaur (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) 'The Rise of Hex Timeline' *Humungousaur (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Humungousaur (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Terradino Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability